sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sapper
"Sappers provide SAS teams with a wide variety of construction and demolition abilities." The 'Sapper '''is a class specializing in combat engineering. Fairly hardy and with various damaging abilities, the Sapper is well-suited to offensive actions, but truly shines in a defensive nature where its various quick-construction skills and drone partner can be used to devastating effect. The appearance of the Sapper's armor is much like that of a bomb disposal suit, with green highlights. Base Statistics * Starts with 2,100 life points. * Gains 100 life points per level. * Starts with the ''Lay Mine ability at level 1. * Starting equipment is HVM 001 and Z-3 Rocket. Skills Active Skills Lay Mine "Places a mine behind the player. Takes a few seconds to arm, then blows up real good." The Sapper lays a mine behind their position. It has a delay before activating, then will explode on a zombie hitting it. Costs 50 energy to use, takes 30 seconds to recharge. * Mine does 350 damage in a 1.5 metre radius at level 1. Damage increases by 75 per level, radius increases by .05 metres per level. Barricade "Fast-deploying barricade to block off any infected that approach." The Sapper throws a small box that expands into a decently-sized wall upon reaching the end of its throwing path. Costs 35 energy to use, takes 45 seconds to recharge. * Barricade has 1,000 hit points and is 2 metres long. Hit points increase by 500 per level and length increases by 0.1 metres per level. * If a barricade would not be able to fit into the spot it is thrown into normally, its length will only extend far enough to touch the barriers it was thrown between. Demolition Charge "Affixes a demolition charge to a hapless zombie. Not much will remain from the blast." The Sapper attaches a demolition charge to a zombie in close quarters. Upon activating the skill again, the charge detonates. Costs 90 energy to use, takes 90 seconds to recharge. * 1 metre affixing range. Does 2,500 Physical and 1,500 Thermal damage in detonation. 4 metre blast radius. Damage increases by 300 Physical and 200 Thermal per level. Passive Skills Fortify "Those flimsy containers don't look like they'll last long against the zombies. Good thing you know how to beef them up." Obstacles that the Sapper comes into contact with gain a large amount of hit points. * Increases durability of obstacles by 25 percent on contact. Increases by 10 percent per level. Modified Grenades "Field modifications to the grenades allow for more fragments, and thus, a larger area of effect." Thrown and launched grenades have a larger burst radius and do additional damage. * Grenade damage increased by 2.5 percent per level. Grenade splash radius increased by 0.05 metres per level. Disposal Suit "Increases the protection on the standard bomb suit." Similar to Tough Body for the Heavy class, but weaker. Gives a flat damage reduction. * Reduces 4 percent of damage taken. Increases percentage by 1.5 percent per level. UAV "A small hand-launched drone with a lightweight weapon." The Sapper is followed by a small quadro-copter drone at all times. The drone acts similarly to an Assault Team soldier, but is permanent. * Does 60 damage per shot. 6 rounds per second. Damage increases by 5 per level, rate of fire increases by 1 round per second every five levels. Category:Classes